1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus wherein a touch panel is provided in a display unit which displays an image acquired by imaging and an image corresponding to a part on a touch panel touched by an operation portion such as a finger of a user is, for example, displayed in a magnified form.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-101186 is known as the above-mentioned imaging apparatus. According to this technique, a particular subject to be tracked can be selected by an easy operation during photography. The subject to be tracked is selected in the following manner according to this technique. A touch panel is provided on a monitor. If this touch panel is touched, a particular part corresponding to the touched place is extracted from a displayed image. This particular part is compared with an image displayed by a video signal generated after the extraction of the particular part. An image portion corresponding to the particular part is detected from the video signal.